Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Beyond the Stars
by Serenade Sketch
Summary: When a human girl named Celeste has been sent to a world of talking Pokémon while transformed into a Treeko with no memory of her human life, her new friends Pikachu and Cyndaquil must help her recover from her amnesia while she joins them in their Crusader team: The Golden Hearts.
1. Awaken

Hello…

I have waited… for your arrival…

May the events of the future… be in your favor…

It was a bright and sunny day and in a large lush forest was a Pikachu and a Cyndaquil walking through it. Both were of their way to a place known as Breezy Village, a place known for its peacefulness and friendly villagers. Within Breezy Village was a place known as the Pokémon Crusader Union and they both always dreamed of joining.

"We still have quite a while until we get there, but it will all be worth it in the end," Pikachu said.

"I think we just need to pass through this last forest and hopefully we can get there before sunset," Cyndaquil responded. As the two friends continued on their journey, Cyndaquil noticed something ahead. "Hey Pikachu, what do you think that is?"

"What do you mean," Pikachu asked.

"I thing I see something over there in the distance," Cyndaquil responded. Pikachu tried to look ahead and noticed a small blur a few feet in front of them.

"Mabey we should go find out what it is," Pikachu suggested.

Cyndaquil nodded, "I was thinking the same thing." As the two began to walk closer to the blur, they began to realize what it was. "Oh my gosh! It's a Pokémon, and I think it's unconscious," Cyndaquil screamed.

Pikachu looked and saw what kind of Pokémon it was. A Treeko. "Well no sense in standing around like a rock, let's go help it," Pikachu said with a worrying tone. The two ran up to the knocked out grass type and tried to wake it up. Pikachu began to lightly shake it, "Uh excuse me, are you feeling alright?"

The Treeko began to stir and slowly get up. "Oh my aching head, what happened," the Treeko said in a female tone. As Treeko began to wake up, her vision was trying to focus and once it did, she saw a Pikachu and a Cyndaquil standing right in front of her.

"Oh thank goodness your alive. I was worried you weren't," the Pikachu said.

Treeko was in a state of shock at the sight of a talking Pikachu and she just got even more worried when the Cyndaquil began to speak, "He's right, I could feel my heart beating faster than usual when we saw you."

Suddenly the Treeko began freaking out and screaming which surprised Pikachu and Cyndaquil. "Are you okay!? Was it something we said," Pikachu asked shocked and worried at the same time.

After a while, the Treeko began to take deep breaths and slightly calmed down, "I'm sorry, I just never saw a Pikachu and a Cyndaquil that could talk before."

Pikachu and Cyndaquil became puzzled, "Um… what do you mean? You're a Treeko and you can talk fine," Cyndaquil responded. That's when the Treeko started to look at herself and the scared expression started to return, then she noticed a small body of water and ran over to it. When she looked in to it she saw a Treeko staring right back at her.

"I… I'm a Treeko!? I can't believe it," she said in a scared tone.

Pikachu and Cyndaquil really began to worry and approached the Treeko, "Are you… doing okay," Cyndaquil asked.

"No I'm not! I'm not even supposed to be a Pokémon, I'm a human," the Treeko answered.

There was a moment of silence until Pikachu asked "Wait, you're a human? But you look like a normal Treeko to us."

Cyndaquil then followed up, "He's right. If you really are a human than who are you and where are you from?"

Treeko stopped to think but everything just came up blank, "I… can't remember anything except my name," Treeko finally answered.

"Well then, what is your name," Pikachu asked.

"My name is… Celeste," Treeko said.

"Celeste? That's defiantly a human name and if it isn't than I don't know what is," Cyndaquil said. Both Pikachu and Cyndaquil began to wonder about the Treeko that is now known as Celeste, about if she is a human than how did she become a Pokémon, and why is her memory gone?

Just then, Pikachu had an idea, "Hey, I know! Why don't you come with us to Breezy Village! Mabey we can help you regain your memory, if not, you should at least have a place to stay while you're here."

Celeste stopped to think again _'Should I go along with them? Then again, I have no idea how I got here or where my true home is. Plus, Pikachu was kind enough to offer his and Cyndaquil's help after all. This might be my chance to find out what happened to me.'_ Celeste then responded, "All right, since it doesn't seem like I really have any other options, I'll come with you."

Pikachu and Cyndaquil both started to smile, "All right then, let's go. We just need to get through Herbal Forest, it shouldn't take us too long," Cyndaquil said. With that, Celeste, Pikachu, and Cyndaquil all began their journey through Herbal Forest with the hope of helping Celeste recover from her amnesia and wondering what lies ahead of them.


	2. Herbal Forest

As the trio of Pokémon made their way through Herbal Forest, Cyndaquil gave a warning to Pikachu and Celeste, "We should be careful here, I've heard that there are some hostile Grass and Bug types that live here."

"I don't think they would be much of a problem for you. You're a Fire type, you have an advantage over both types," Pikachu reassured.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to ask for help, it's always important to be prepared," Cyndaquil replied.

"I was wondering, since we don't know how long I will be like this, do either of you know what kind of moves I can use," Celeste asked.

Cyndaquil the pondered, "Hmm, I'm pretty sure at your current level, your only options are Pound and Leer, but don't worry, you will be able to use other moves when you get stronger."

"Hey! You," the three Pokémon then looked to see a Shroomish in front of them.''

"He looks angry. I don't think he'll just let us pass so easily," Celeste whispered.

"Looks like if we have to continue on, we have to fight him," Cyndaquil replied.

"Do you really think that I would fight you three on my own," the Shroomish asked as many more Shroomish surrounded them.

"AMBUSH," Pikachu shouted.

As the hoard of Shroomish started closing on them, Cyndaquil saw the exit out of Herbal Forest and got an idea, "Ember," as he shot small flame out at some of the Shroomish who then moved out of the way. "Run for it!"

As the group dashed to the exit, the Shroomish mob chased them, "After them!" As the group was getting closer, more Shroomish appear in front of them with a Breloom.

"So you're the ones that have intruded in our home? It's time to show you what happens to any intruders," Breloom said.

Celeste then stepped in, "We didn't mean to intrude, we were just traveling to Breezy Village."

"Lies! Lies! Lies," the large group of Shroomish chanted.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight to get pass," Pikachu whispered.

"We have to focus fighting Breloom, if we take out the leader, they'll forfeit," Cyndaquil replied. The other two nodded and took a fighting stance as Breloom ran towards them for an attack.

"Tackle," Breloom shouted.

Everyone dodged then Cyndaquil attacked back," Ember!" As the flames made contact with Breloom which caused lots of damage, Pikachu then charged in to attack.

"Quick Attack," Pikachu shouted. Breloom then managed to get up from the Ember and knocked Pikachu to the side.

"Pikachu," Celeste and Cyndaquil yelled as Cyndaquil ran towards the injured Electric type. Breloom then started walking over to the two Pokémon.

"Now you'll see we don't take kindly to intruders," Breloom said readying another attack. Celeste was frozen in place worried about the two Pokémon that are in danger.

" _I… I… I need to do something, but I don't have any battle experience. But I can't just do nothing, I need to help them and they need my help."_ As Breloom got closer to Cyndaquil and Pikachu, he was knocked on the back by Celeste using Pound.

Breloom got up and saw Celeste behind him, "You insolent little…" Before he could say anymore Cyndaquil tackled him which caused him to become too weak to fight any longer.

The Shroomish became shocked that their leader knocked out, "They defeated our leader! Retreat! Retreat!" The Shroomish then ran away while carrying Breloom away with them.

Celeste then turned her attention to Pikachu, "Are you OK?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks for the help," Pikachu replied.

Cyndaquil the smiled at Celeste, "He's right, that was a pretty strong Pound."

Celeste then smiled back, "Well, you two did offer to help me get my memories back, I wasn't just going to watch someone harm you like that." Celeste then looked at Pikachu, "Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

"It'll take more than knocking me out of the way to take me down, I'm just glad you and Cyndaquil are fine," Pikachu replied as he slowly got up.

Cyndaquil then looked at the exit, "Come on, the exit's not far now!" The group then ran to the exit and when they left the forest they saw a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Wow! The ocean looks so amazing," Celeste said with a smile on her face.

"You said it. I'm speechless," Pikachu agreed.

Cyndaquil then looked over to the side, "Guys look, it's Breezy Viliage!"

The other two looked to where Cyndaquil was pointing, "You're right, we're almost there," Pikachu said excited. The group then ran towards the entrance, Cyndaquil and Pikachu were excited that their dream of joining the Pokémon Crusader Union has almost come true, meanwhile Celeste was in deep thought.

' _I'm happy for Pikachu and Cyndaquil that they have almost fulfilled their dream. I agreed to join them because they offered to help me recover my lost memory. I don't know what is going to happen in the future, but I know that we will stick together, no matter what happens they will help me, and I will help them.'_


	3. Joining the Union

At the entrance to Breezy Village, the trio of Pokémon run right through taking in the sights of the small town.

"Wow, so this is Breezy Village?" Celeste asked.

"Yeah! Pretty cool huh?" Pikachu replied.

"The Pokémon Crusader Union should be around, look for a tall and white building," said Cyndaquil.

Celeste then looked over to the left and pointed, "Would that be it?"

Pikachu and Cyndaquil then looked over to where she was pointing, "That certainly fits the description," Cyndaquil answered

Pikachu then started to get a head start, "Come on, let's get going!" The group then rushed towards the building through the entrance and stopped inside.

"So this is what the inside looks like, but where is everyone else?" Celeste asked.

Just then a voice said "How may I help you?" Everyone then turned to the right and saw a Froslass.

"Yes, we came here because we would like to join the union and become an official crusader team," Cyndaquil said.

"Very well then, first I must gather everyone for initiation so you can officially join," Froslass said as she went to a nearby pipe with a grated hole on it. "Attention all crusader teams and union leader, we have a group who would like to become an official crusader team. Please report to the foyer for initiation." Just then, so many Pokémon came in only a few seconds, some from the side rooms and some the second floor. Froslass then spoke up, "It is tradition that we introduce every member of the union so newcomers can get acquainted, so I will start. I am Attendant Froslass, I help the Union Leader with any problems he can't solve alone."

Then a tall, red Pokémon stepped up, "I am Union Leader Scizor, I'm glad that you want to join our union. I know that you all will do great. Now it's time you meet the other teams here."

A team of Fire-type Pokémon introduced themselves first, "My name is Ponyta, the leader of The Igniters, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Flareon, I handle any supplies we need for any mission we have."

"And I'm Growlith, I help my team with extra fire power, I have had lots of battle experience growing up, so I'm not afraid of getting in the fray."

Then a team of two Ghost-types came up, "Name's Shuppet, always great to make new friends."

"I'm Phantump, I've been his friend for a very long time. Our team is called The Specters; I hope we get to work together someday."

The last team consisted of two Flying-types, "V-very nice t-to meet you, I-I'm Noibat."

"Please excuse my friend dears, he just gets a little nervous when meeting someone new, he'll open up after a while, trust me. Also, my name is Starly, together we are The High-Fliers, I do hope we become really close friends in the future."

Pikachu had a large smile of excitement on his face, "I thought I was eager before, but now I'm even more eager to join."

Cyndaquil then turned to the other Pokémon, "He normally gets excited, it's a part of what he does."

"It's understandable, we are glad your friend wants to join the union so much," Scizor responded. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, we would like to know about you."

"I'm Cyndaquil, I glad that everyone here is very nice."

"Name's Pikachu, I'm not the most well-prepared, but that's why Cyndaquil is with me."

"My name is Celeste, very nice to meet you." Everyone was confused as to why a Treeko had an unusual name.

"If I may ask, isn't Celeste a human name?" Froslass questioned.

"I should tell you all my story," Celeste said. After explaining her situation to the union, everyone was shocked.

"You're really a human, but without memory of your human life?" Ponyta asked.

"I know it sounds unbelievable to all of you, but I know that I'm really a human, why else would I even think that?" Celeste responded.

Scizor then walked towards Celeste, "If what you say really is true, I hope your memory will recover one day. I'm sure everyone else is thinking the same thing." Celeste looked around to see everyone else in the union nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, I don't know how my memory will return, but I do know that I won't be able to do it alone. That's why I've decided to join Pikachu and Cyndaquil in their team. They were the first Pokémon I've met to offer their help, and I decided I will help them back." Celeste said with a smile.

"Very well," Scizor then turned to Pikachu and Cyndaquil, "Now then, if you are going to join the union, you will need a name for your team." The two Pokémon then looked at each other and nodded.

"We've had this name idea for a long time," Cyndaquil said.

Pikachu then stepped in, "Our crusader team name is The Golden Hearts."

"I really like that team name," Celeste replied.

"Yes, a very excellent team name," Scizor said in agreement, "Now that you have your team name, you will need supplies. Froslass, if you would please."

"Right away," Froslass responded as she quickly went upstairs and came back down just as fast. "This is your bag, it's used to carry any food and supplies you need when going on missions. This is your map, right now it is the most updated version so far. Whenever a team discovers a new place, we update our maps as fast as we can. And finally is you badges, these are to show that you are official members of the Pokémon Crusader Union. Right now your team is at the lowest rank, but the more mission you accomplish, the higher your rank will become." As Froslass finished explaining what each item was, she handed them to the newly recruited team as they gladly accepted them.

"Thank you so much, we'll make sure we become the best crusader team we can be," Cyndaquil said happily.

"I'm sure that you will," Scizor replied.

"Look, it's sunset," Flareon said pointing out the window.

"I believe it's time we all got some rest today," Froslass said. Everyone then started walking to their rooms while Froslass showed the new team their room. Pikachu, Cyndaquil, and Celeste were looking at the map wondering where they're first mission would be. After a while everyone went to sleep excited for what's in store tomorrow.


	4. The First Mission

**Sorry I took a little long, but don't worry, I'm at least trying to get these out ASAP.**

* * *

The next morning, everyone in the union woke up and headed to the foyer for their daily morning routine of reciting their creed. "Alone, we are subject to defeat, together, our combined strength will lead to victory."

"You all may now proceed with your missions today, but I would like to see the Golden Hearts in my quarters," Scizor said. As everyone else left for their missions, the Golden Hearts followed Scizor and Froslass upstairs.

"Did you need us to do something?" Cyndaquil asked.

"Yes," Froslass answered. "Since this is your first day as an official crusader team, we thought about giving you a mission that isn't to challenging to help ease you in."

Celeste then asked, "What mission did you have in mind?"

"Your mission is a very simple one, somewhere in Diamond Cavern, there is an Aipom who got lost. His mother, Ambipom, is very worried about his safety," Scizor explained.

"And you need us to rescue him?" Pikachu asked.

"Precisely," Froslass said. "That cavern is home to many Carbink and disturbing them is a terrible mistake, if they find Aipom, he could be in grave danger."

"Don't worry, we'll find Aipom and bring him back before those Carbink cam harm him," Celeste reassured.

"We knew you would you be up to the task, you'll be able to find where Diamond Cavern is on your map, be safe," Scizor said. As the Golden Hearts went outside, they started to study the map to find the faster route to the cavern.

"We should get a few supplies, we don't know how strong those Carbink are," Cyndaquil said. The other two nodded in agreement and walked in town and saw a Kecleon Shop.

"Hello there, any supplies you need when going out to a dungeon, I've got it," Kecleon said.

Cyndaquil then said, "Hi, we're going to Diamond Cavern to save someone, do you have anything we can use in a place like that?"

"Ah, Diamond Cavern, I know what that place is like, so you came to the right place." The team them bought a bunch of food and berries in case they get hungry or if they need to heal themselves. "You know, because of where you going, I'll give you these Looplets for free."

"Thanks for everything, looks like we're ready," Pikachu said. The three then equip the Looplets and started to head to their destination.

Celeste then asked, "Cyndaquil, Pikachu, what are these?"

"These are called Looplets, the small holes in them is where we put Emera in. When you put Emera into the Looplet, they can be used to give you more strength, help you in battle with different effects, and other things," Cyndaquil explained. Eventually, they made it to Diamond Cavern, the inside walls brimming with shimmering diamonds.

"Remember what Froslass said about the Carbink that live here, we can't let our guard down," Cyndaquil reminded. "Right, let's go and find Aipom," Pikachu said with enthusiasm. Little did they know, there was someone watching them in the shadows that was watching them go into the cavern.

The shadowy figure then ran off and said, "Someday, but now is not the time."

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I try to make the others longer.**

 **Again, sorry for the wait, see you for Chapter 5.**


	5. Diamond Cavern

**Well, after getting exhausted from school and procrastination, I'm finally back with another chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

As the team went inside, they could see bright, shimmering diamonds of all colors reflecting off the cavern's walls and ceiling illuminating the dark cave, there were even some large diamonds coming out of the ground creating light. "I thought this place would be filled with diamonds, but I didn't think this many," Celeste commented with a smile.

"We shouldn't look like we're interested in them, we need to avoid the Carbink that live here," Cyndaquil said.

Celeste smile turned into a confused expression. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's said that thieves came here to steal the diamonds in here and that disturbed their home, even caused a few cave-ins when trying to remove the diamonds from the walls and ceiling, because of that, the Carbink don't trust anyone but themselves. They rarely come out and anyone who comes in, barely makes it out completely intact," Pikachu answered.

Celeste became saddened by the story, "I feel sorry for them," she said, "So that's why they're so hostile towards other Pokémon."

"And that's exactly why we need to bring Aipom back home before they find him, he's only a kid, he doesn't have that much battle experience," Cyndaquil added. As the three continued deeper in the cave, they could start hearing voices. They pressed themselves against the wall and tried to look into another part of the cavern and saw two Carbink talking with each other.

"That little thief couldn't have gotten far, we're not letting anyone disturb our home without a fight."

"We also have to be careful, for all we know, he brought more with him in case he got caught." The Carbink nodded in agreement as they went off to search.

"Looks like they already found out about Aipom," Pikachu said.

"But it looks like they haven't got to him yet," Celeste added.

"We really need to find him before the Carbink do," Cyndaquil said. "Wait, look at that." On the ground was three crystal-like objects, one was blue, the second was red, and the last was yellow. "We found some Emera."

"Emera?" Celeste asked.

"When you put them in the little holes on your Looplet, they have special effects that can really help you when you're in a dungeon," Pikachu answered. Cyndaquil then analyzed what kind of Emera they are

"Let's see, the blue one is a Bonus Up, the red is a Charm Up, and the yellow is a Pre-emptive Hit, I'll use the Bonus Up."

Pikachu then grabbed the yellow Emera, "I'll take the Pre-emptive Hit."

"I guess that means I'll use the Charm Up then," Celeste said taking the red Emera. All three Pokémon then placed their respective Emera into one of the holes on their Looplets and then continued on their mission until they heard another voice nearby.

"Come on, come on, I know it's here somewhere." As the team followed the voice, they peeked over in another part of the cavern and found Aipom.

"There he is, and it looks like he's alright," Celeste said relieved.

"It sounded like he was looking for something, maybe the Carbink overheard him and they thought he came to steal a diamond," Cyndaquil said. Just then, more voices could be heard from the left and right. Suddenly, a group of ten Carbink came in and surrounded Aipom.

"Finally, we caught the little thief!"

"We refuse to allow another diamond stealer into our peaceful home!"

"We've worked so hard to maintain this cavern; you will not ruin it!" Even though it was hard to see past the Carbink, the three Pokémon saw the fear in Aipom's expression.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Pikachu asked repeatedly.

"We can't just barge in, we're outnumbered," Celeste said.

"We need a plan, and quick," Cyndaquil added.

"Now everyone, use your Rock Throw," one of the Carbink shouted. As all of the Carbink use their attack on Aipom, a bolt of electricity with a large flame blocked them creating a large could of smoke.

"What in the-?"

"I knew it, there are more thiefs!"

"Don't let them get away!" Within the smoke, Aipom was coughing and trying to take the opportunity to escape, but became surprised when he came face to face with Celeste.

"W-who are you?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry, me and my friends came here for you, let's go." Celeste said as she grabbed Aipom's arm and started running to the exit along with Cyndaquil and Pikachu. As the smoke cleared up, the Carbink noticed that Aipom and the ones who blocked their Rock Throw vanished and began looking for them all over the cavern, but to no avail. Outside, the four Pokémon who escaped were trying to catch their breath.

"*pant* We *pant* made it," Pikachu said.

"We *pant* really did *pant*," Cyndaquil added.

"*pant* I'm just glad *pant *it's over," Celeste said relieved.

"Thank you *pant* for saving me," Aipom said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Cyndaquil replied. "But why did you go into Diamond Cavern in the first place, it's dangerous."

"Truth be told, I lost a very special treasure when I was around here. I tripped and it rolled pretty deep into the cavern. I had to get it back no matter what."

"Did you get it back?" Celeste asked.

"Uh-huh, look." Aipom then showed everyone a Sun Stone. "You see, next week is my friend, Helioptile's birthday and he wants to become a Heliolisk, so I thought I could get him a Sun Stone, I thought he might find it if it was at home, so I kept it in a secret place around here. When I went to go get it, I tripped in a rock and it fell right into Diamond Cavern. I didn't know what else to do and I couldn't find another one."

"Well, the important thing is that your safe," Celeste said.

"Now let's get you back to your mother," Pikachu added. Back at the Pokémon Crusader Union, Aipom and Ambipom reunited while crying tears of joy.

"Oh Aipom, please promise me you'll never go into a dangerous place alone ever again *sob*."

"*sob* I'm sorry Mom, I promise."

"Well, I would call your first mission a success," Scizor said to the Golden Hearts.

"We're just glad Aipom and Ambipom are back together again," Celeste said.

"Now then, why don't we all head on over to the Mess Hall for dinner?" Froslass asked. Everyone then went inside the room and saw lots of fruit and berries and enough plates for everyone in the guild. After everyone had finished every piece of food on the table, they all went into their rooms to rest up for their next mission.

Meanwhile, the shadowy figure watched the union from a rooftop. "I know that it's still not time yet, but it will be soon. Until then, Celeste."

* * *

 **Just who is this mysterious shadowy figure who knows who Celeste is? Well, I know, you're just gonna have to wait until I get to that chapter, see you all for the next one.**


	6. Natural Grove

**FINALLY! I'm so sorry to keep all of you waiting, life just wanted to become unforgiving. Anyway, here's your new chapter. Again, sorry.**

* * *

In the next morning, everyone proceeded with their daily routine, as the Golden Hearts are deciding on what mission to do next, Froslass approached them with Noibat and Starly following her. "Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, it's OK, do you need help with something?" Cyndaquil asked.

"We need help with something actually," Starly asked. "You see, we have a mission to go to Natural Grove."

"I've heard of that place," Cyndaquil said. "I've been told there's a tree that grows leaves that's used for a medicine to heal cuts and bruises."

"That's right dear, there is a clinic run by Blissey and her family and they're running out of those leaves and they're too busy to leave. We offered to go and get them yesterday, unfortunately, we weren't able to get them, there was group ruthless Pokémon there who claimed the tree as their own."

"W-we were hoping, if you w-want, if you c-could help us," Noibat said nervously.

"We would be more than happy to help," Celeste said. Pikachu and Cyndaquil nodded in agreement.

"Oh, thank you dears, you're doing us a great favor," Starly said.

"T-thank you," Noibat replied.

"Let's see, Natural Grove is home to many Grass and Bug types and some Flying types and they're usually found in groups, so we should all stay together as much as we can," Cyndaquil said.

"Agreed," Starly said. "And don't worry about getting supplies, we have plenty of berries and equipment."

"Great, let's get going," Cyndaquil said.

"Be careful, even if you have an advantage, lowering your guard at any time is risky," Froslass warned. The two team then started to head off until they made it to the edge of Natural Grove. They all looked at each other and nodded, then started to walk into the valley.

Celeste then asked, "So, who were these Pokémon you met at the tree?"

"If I recall, they were outlaws, I remember seeing a poster of them before, Rufflet, Vullaby, and their leader, Deino," Starly answered.

"They w-were as strong a-as the p-poster said," Noibat nervously said remembering them. The Golden Hearts all looked at each other with slightly nervous looks but then looked back at the two Flying types.

"Don't worry, the three of us have your backs," Pikachu said.

"That is great, because those three were absolutely brutal, we could just barely get out of there with enough energy to make it back to the union," Starly thanked. The three made their way further in the grove with nary a problem.

"Something isn't right here," Cyndaquil said. "We would have seen some Grass or Bug type Pokémon by now."

"You're right dear, this place looks abandoned. It was even like this when it was just me and Noibat" Starly commented. Just then, Pikachu then heard a faint sound from somewhere.

"Guys, I can kinda hear voices," he said. "I think it's coming from over there," he added as he pointed to the left. The group of five then headed over where Pikachu heard the voices as saw a Cottonee and a Skiploom carrying berries and water and hid behind a tree to listen.

"I miss the days when life here was so much nicer," Skiploom said.

"I agree, ever since those outlaws came here, they've been treating us all like slaves," Cottonee replied. "*sigh*, well, we should get going now, that Rufflet scares me the most and he really wants these berries." The two then made their way to where the outlaws where with the group following them without them noticing.

"They think they can just claim the place as their own and make everyone here slaves? Well, they've got another thing coming," Pikachu whispered angrily.

"I agree completely, anyone with the audacity to be so heartless must be shown justice immediately," Starly commented. As the group continued to follow the two Grass types, they began to see a clearing. Inside, numerous Grass and Bug types all gathered around in a large circle carrying berries and water, in the center were a Deino, a Rufflet, and a Vullaby eating and drinking the berries and water that were brought. Over them, was a large tree over ten feet tall with hundreds of deep green leaves.

"That's the tree and those are the outlaws," Cyndaquil said.

"All right, let's take them down," Pikachu said ready for a fight.

"Um, maybe we should come up with a plan on how to fight them first," Celeste suggested.

"I agree," Noibat said quietly.

"Well, not to worry my friends, I actually came up with one myself after Noibat and I returned to the union," Starly said. The group then huddled together to hear Starly's plan of attack.

* * *

 **Now that the group has made it to where the outlaws are, what plan do they have to defeat them and save the Pokémon of Natural Grove? You'll find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
